This project uses electrochemistry, spectroelectrochemistry and liquid chromatography to elucidate the degradative oxidations of chlorpromazine and its hydroxylated metabolites. It is our belief that a thorough understanding of the chemistry of these materials must be in hand before their important effects on the nervous system can be understood. New information which should result from this work includes the nature of 1) redox reactions and oxidation potentials of chlorpromazine and its hydroxylated metabolites in physiological media; 2) reactions of radicals and other transient species formed during chlorpromazine degradation; and, 3) interactions of these materials with physiologically occurring moities such as peptide sulfhydryl groups, melanin-like materials, etc.